28 tips Uchiha untuk membuat senyum Haruno
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Berikut 28 tips Uchiha Sasuke membuat senyum Haruno Sakura


Berikut ini tips Uchiha untuk membuat senyum Haruno:

_**Jangan memeluk temannya atau temanmu dimana hal itu bisa membuatnya merasa ditinggalkan**_.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan sore, dan ini waktunya pulang bagi siswa-siswi di Konoha High School. Begitupun dengan dirimu dan Sakura. Saat ini kalian berdua sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang bersama. Ditengah perjalanan, kalian berdua melihat Ino sedang menangis di tempat duduk taman dekat sekolah.

"Ino-chan...? Sedang apa kamu? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Ino yang kini sedang menangis terisak mendongak kearah kalian berdua.

"Shi-Shikamaru jahat! Hiks... Dia lebih memilih untuk ti-tidur daripada menemaniku jalan-jalan, hiks." Ucapnya parau. Kamu merutuki temannya yang tidak pernah bisa meninggalkan kebiasaan buruknya itu. Kau merasa kasihan kepada Ino yang masih menangis disitu. Baru saja kau melangkah mendekat, tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Dan itu membuat Sakura bingung.

'Jangan kau buat dia kesal, bodoh!'

"Err─akan ku tegur dia," Jawabmu sedikit ragu sambil menepuk pundak Ino. Sakura tersenyum lega lalu memeluk pundak Ino lembut.

"Ya, Ino-chan! Aku dan Sasuke-kun akan memarahi Shikamaru! Kau tenang saja, ya?"

Ino mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum lemah dan lega. Lalu ia berterima kasih kepada kalian dan pamit pulang. Kalian berduapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju halte bis.

"Umh... Sasuke-kun...?" panggilnya ragu.

"Hn?"

"Err─kukira kau akan memeluk Ino, dan... Jika itu terjadi, kau tahu? Aku akan berlari meninggalkan dirimu. Hehehe," ucapnya menjadi merasa bersalah sembari menunduk tak berani menatap matamu. Kau hanya tersenyum kelewat tipis lalu menepuk pucuk kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna merah jambu itu.

"Tidak akan, Sakura..." bisikmu kala itu.

"Arigatou, Sasu..." Dia tersenyum.

Dan kini, kau berhasil membuatnya tersenyum, Uchiha.

_**2. Pegang tangannya pada setiap kesempatan... meskipun hanya sedetik saja.**_

Jam pelajaran Kakashi-sensei memang berhasil membuat Sakura bosan. Itu bisa kau lihat sedari tadi disaat Sakura─yang tepat di sebelahmu─menguap dan menatap lapangan bola beberapa kali. Kau hanya bisa menghela nafas jika Sakura sudah seperti ini. Tanpa disadari Sakura, tanganmu menggenggam erat tangannya yang berada diatas meja itu.

"Eh?" Dia terlihat terkejut dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya yang bisa kau lihat dari sudut matamu yang berpura-pura menatap kedepan.

"Ehem." Suara dehaman Kakashi-sensei membuat kau dan dirinya terkejut hingga harus melepaskan genggaman itu. Wajah kalian sama-sama merona kecil.

"...Arigatou, Sasu." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum manis.

"...hn."

Dan kini, kau berhasil membuatnya tersenyum, Uchiha.

_**Peluk dia dari belakang**_

Jam pulang sekolah memang selalu ramai. Apalagi kini mereka harus menggunakan kereta dikarenakan halte bis yang biasa mereka gunakan kini sedang diperbaiki. Dan sekarang, mereka terjebak di salah satu gerbong kereta yang sangat penuh.

Saat itu, kau bisa melihat Sakura yang berada di sampingmu sedikit risih berdempetan dengan orang-orang yang baru saja pulang kerja. Raut wajahnya sedikit tak nyaman berada disini.

"Permisi," ucapmu datar dan sedikit dingin kepada seorang lelaki berjas yang sedari tadi mendempeti Sakura. Dengan cepat, kau berdiri dibelakangnya dan melingkarkan tanganmu ke pinggangnya. Kau memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"E-eh...? Sasuke-kun?" Kau bisa mendengar nada keterkejutan dari bibir mungilnya itu. Lalu kau berbisik.

"Tenang, ada aku disini."

"Arigatou, Sasu." Jawabnya merona sembari tersenyum dan kini ia merasa nyaman dengan adanya dirimu memeluk dari belakang.

Dan kini, kau berhasil membuatnya tersenyum, Uchiha.

_**4. Tinggalkan pesan suara untuk dia untuk membangunkan dia dari tidurnya.**_

Pagi hari di hari minggu di musim gugur. Kau meyakini bahwa Sakura masiih bergelung di bawah selimut tebal dengan mata menutup _Jade_ kesukaanmu. Lalu kau berpikir bagaimana caranya membangunkan gadis itu tanpa harus repot-repot datang kesana.

Benar apa yang ada dipikiranmu kala itu. Sakura masih saja bergelung di bawah selimut tebal dengan mimpi-mimpi indahnya itu.

─_tiiiit._

"_...Sakura, ini sudah waktunya untuk kau bangun dan membersihkan tubuhmu. Kita akan keluar dan mencari suasana hangat di luar. Oh iya,jangan lupa untuk memakai jaket tebal, syal, dan sarung tanganmu. Jika kau tidak memakai sarung tanganmu lagi, akan kubuat tanganmu kegerahan di dalam kantung jaketku. Hn."_

"A-apa! Dasar kau, Uchiha!" Kini ia terbangun dengan wajah merona dan senyuman malunya.

Dan kini, kau berhasil membuatnya tersenyum, Uchiha.

_**5. Bercanda -canda dengan dia.**_

Hari yang panas ini membuat Sakura dan dirimu berdiam diri di dalam rumahmu. Untung saja tidak ada Baka-aniki di dalam rumah sehingga membuatmu sedikit lebih baik.

"Astaga... Hari ini panas sekali! Eh, Sasuke-kun, mau jus?" tanyanya.

"Hn." Kau hanya mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan dirinya membongkar isi dapur. Kau masih berdiam diri di kursi dengan sebuah majalah game di tanganmu. Merasa bosan, kau menutup majalah itu lalu beranjak dari kursi menuju dapur. Kau bisa melihat dirinya sedang memotong buah kesukaanmu, tomat.

"Hn, enaknya." Dengan tangan cekatan dirimu mengambil tomat yang baru saja akan dipotong Sakura. Dengan kesal Sakura mengambil kembali tomat yang akan kau gigit itu.

"Enak saja! Ini untuk di jus tau!" protesnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Kesal.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, akan kucuri saja yang ini," ucapmu sembari mengecup bibir mungilnya. Kau langsung berlari keluar dapur menghindari amukan Shannaro-nya.

"Uchiha sialaaan!" teriaknya kesal dengan wajah merona dan tersenyum.

Dan kini, kau berhasil membuatnya tersenyum, Uchiha.

_** pergi jalan-jalan dengan mantanmu jika dia sedang tidak bersama kamu, kamu mungkin tidak mengetahui betapa menyakitkannya hal itu bagi dia.**_

Dirinya tahu siapa mantanmu saat kau masih Junior High School. Ya, Sakura mengetahuinya karena ia pernah melihat kau bersama Hinata─sang mantan disaat kalian masih Junior High School. Tapi dirinya sering mencoba mengacuhkan perasaan cemburu disaat memori akan dirimu dengan Hinata berjalan di pikirannya.

Tepat disaat kau akan pulang, kau bisa melihat Hinata sedang membereskan buku di mejanya. Tapi kau tak memperdulikannya dan hanya menatap sebuah pesan dari Sakura bahwa dirinya harus membersihkan UKS.

"E-eh...? Sasuke-kun akan pulang...?" tanya Hinata seraya mendekati dirimu. Kau bisa melihat wajah merahnya.

"Hn."

"Ma-mau pulang bersama?" ajaknya. Kau berpikir keras dahulu sebelum membalasnya, hingga kau menjawab dengan gelengan kecil.

"O-oh... Baiklah, kalau begitu a-aku pulang duluan ya." Hinata pun berlalu meninggalkan dirimu. Kau menghela nafas sejenak lalu mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Sakura.

'_Arigatou, Sasu. '_

Kau kini tahu jika Sakura sedari tadi sedang mengintipmu dari luar. Dan kini, kau berhasil membuatnya tersenyum, Uchiha.

_**7. Jika kamu selesai berbicara dengan wanita lain, berjalanlah dan peluklah dia serta ciumlah dia... Tunjukkan pada dia bahwa dia milikmu dan mereka bukan apa-apa.**_

Karin adalah rival bagi Sakura. Dan kini, Karin sedang berbicara dengan dirimu. Sakura bisa merasakan hawa cemburu disekitarnya. Kau bisa menyadari Sakura kini sedang menatapnya. Tanpa berbicara, kau berjalan mendekati Sakura lalu memeluknya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja kau menyeringai ke arah Karin.

"Aku miliknya," ucapmu. Karin menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Sakura merona lalu tersenyum dan membalas pelukanmu.

"Arigatou, Sasu."

Dan kini, kau berhasil membuatnya tersenyum, Uchiha.

_**8. Tuliskan dia sebuah catatan atau telepon dia hanya untuk sekedar menyapanya... dan tidak hanya pada saat malam hari setelah kamu bepergian dengan wanita-wanita lain.**_

Malam ini kau sungguh kesal dengan Baka-aniki mu itu. Entah ada angin apa Itachi membawamu ke sebuah cafe dengan membawa teman-teman yang kebanyakan itu wanita. Kau tahu jika bukan Itachi yang menyuruh wanita-wanita itu datang, tapi teman-temannya yang playboy itu membawa wanita itu bersama mereka. Dan sekarang, dirimu terjebak dalam kumpulan wanita itu.

"Aku keluar sebentar," ucapmu kepada Itachi. Kau pun keluar dan menatap sebuah nama di daftar telepon. Haruno Sakura.

"_Halo?_" Kau merasa senang dia mau mengangkat teleponmu.

"Hn."

"_Ada apa?" _

"Tidak ada."

"Hah? Kau ini aneh, Sasuke-kun!"

"...hn. Tapi kau menyukaiku kan?" Kau menyeringai.

"...ugh..."

Dan kau yakini dia sedang tersenyum dengan wajah merona. Kini, kau berhasil membuatnya tersenyum, Uchiha._**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>9. Perkenalkan dia pada teman-temanmu... sebagai kekasihmu.<strong>_  
>Hari ini kau ada pertandingan bola di salah satu sekolah Senior High School. Dan Sakura akan datang untuk menyemangati dirimu. Tepat setelah pertandingan selesai dengan pemenang berpihak di sekolahmu, Sakura mendatangi dirimu dengan wajah senang.<p>

"Selamat ya, Sasuke!" ucapnya riang. Kau hanya tersenyum tipis dan menerima handuk dari Sakura.

"Itu siapa, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu dari sekolah yang menjadi rival di pertandingan tadi. Kau bisa melihat Suigetsu menyeringai menatap suka kearah Sakura.

"Hn, dia Sakura Haruno... Kekasihku."

Dan yang kau tahu hanyalah Suigetsu beserta yang lainnya mengeluh kesal, dan wajah Sakura yang merona.

"...iya, aku kekasih Sasuke." Dia tersenyum menatapmu.

Dan kini, kau berhasil membuatnya tersenyum, Uchiha.

_**10. Bermain dengan rambutnya.**_

Jam makan siang terdengar, dia pun mengajakmu ke atap untuk makan bento buatannya bersama. Kau akui bento Sakura memang paling enak setelah Mikoto, Okaa-san tercintanya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Kami-sama dan Sakura," gumammu berdoa. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura berceloteh tentang apapun yang bisa membuatnya menampilkan berbagai ekspresi dalam satu cerita. Dan pada saat itu juga, kau bermain dengan rambut halusnya yang unik itu. Hanya dengan itu Sakura tahu jika kau masih mendengarkan dirinya dan selalu membuatnya tersenyum setiap di akhir cerita.

_**11. Gendong dia.**_

Saat ini kau dan Sakura sedang bertengkar satu sama lain karena kau kurang romantis─menurut Sakura. Hal itu membuatmu sedikit jengkel dan merutuki Naruto-dobe yang membuat Sakura _envy_ melihat kemesraan Naruto bersama Hinata. Dan sekarang, Kau sedang mengejar dirinya yang masih marah padamu.

"Sa-Sakura!"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan diri─hooa! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Sakura terkejut mendapati dirinya sedang di gendong Bridal style oleh kamu. Dan itu membuatnya merona hebat.

Kau menyeringai puas, "bagaimana?"

"...Uhm, bisa turunkan aku?"

Dan kini, kau berhasil membuatnya kembali tersenyum, Uchiha.

_**12. Merasa kesal apabila ada lelaki lain memegang dia dan dia tidak menyukainya**_.  
>Cemburu. Yeah... Saat ini kau sedang cemburu melihat dirinya sedang bersama lelaki lain, dan lagi kau merasa kesal dengan lelaki yang memegang Sakura dan Sakura tidak menyukai itu. Dengan cepat kau berjalan mendekati Sakura lalu menariknya dalam pelukan.<p>

"Dia hanya milikku, dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain diriku." Kau menatap tajam lelaki itu dengan suara dingin khasmu. Lelaki itu menatap tajam kembali Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan kalian. Sakura menghela nafas lalu tersenyum lega kearahmu.

"Arigatou, Sasu. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah disuruh membelikan daging oleh Aneki-ku,"

"..."

Dan kini, kau berhasil membuatnya tersenyum juga membuat masalah dengan kakaknya, Uchiha.

_**13. Buat dia tertawa, jika kamu bisa membuat dia tertawa. kamu bisa membuat dia melakukan apa saja.**_

Siang bosan menyelimuti kalian. Dan kau pun menemukan sebuah pemandangan menarik untuk kau dan dia.

"Saku..."

"Hn?"

"Lihat ini." Kau menunjuk kearah Naruto-dobe yang sedang berlari menghindari kejaran Kyuubi─anjing milik Naruto itu. Spontan saja Sakura tertawa geli melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tidak meyakinkan.

"Hahaha... Dia benar-benar konyol!" ucap Sakura sembari menghapus air matanya yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum ceria kearahmu.

"Arigatou, Sasu! Kau membuatku tidak bosan lagi!"

Dan kini, kau berhasil membuatnya tersenyum, Uchiha.

_**14. Biarkan dia tertidur lelap di dalam pelukanmu.**_

Malam ini buruk bagi Sakura. Kenapa? Karena malam ini sedang hujan dan petir besar yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Diraihnya handphone lalu mengirim sebuah pesan kepadamu. Tak lama kemudian, kau datang dengan baju sedikit basah dan payung.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyamu gusar. Dengan cepat Sakura berlari dan memelukmu erat, menenggelamkan wajah yang sudah basah oleh air mata itu di dada bidangmu.

"Aku takut, Sasu..." lirihnya kala itu. Lalu kau membawanya ke kamar dan membiarkan dirinya tidur. Baru saja kau mau keluar, tangannya meraih tanganmu menahan dirimu untuk keluar.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasu..."

Kau pun kembali ke tempat tidur dan ikut berbaring bersamanya. Sering ia tidur bersama dengan Sakura dan tidak melakukan apapun kecuali memeluknya. Sama seperti malam ini, dia sedang tidur terlelap dalam pelukanmu dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

_**15. Jika dia marah padamu, cium dia.**_

"Kamu tidak pernah ada waktu untukku!" Dia marah, Sakura marah padamu karena jam waktu kerja yang selalu padat hingga membuatmu tidak punya waktu untuknya. Dan sekarang kau berdiam diri mendengarkan keluhannya sembari berpikir.

"Di hidupmu hanya ada kerja, kerja dan kerja! Kapan kau akan punya wak─!"

Cup~

Kau berlari meninggalkan dirinya yang sedang terbengong-bengong. Pada akhirnya dia berlari mengejar dirimu dengan wajah merona dan seulas senyum.

"Awas kau, mesum!"

Hey... kalimat itu membuat harga dirimu jatuh di depan wanita.

_**16. Jika kamu sayang pada dia, katakan.**_

Dari awal hubungan pada saat di Senior High School hingga sekarang mereka sudah bekerja, kamu tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau sayang padanya. Dan dirinya menyadari hal itu.

Saat ini kau dan dirinya disebuah cafe yang biasa kalian datangi jika ingin bersantai. Sakura berdiam diri, tak biasanya seperti itu. Kau pun bingung harus apa yang kau lakukan.

"Kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Saku?"

"..."

"Sakura."

"..."

"Sakura-chan."

"..."

Dia masih terdiam. Kau pun berpikir keras mencoba mencari apa yang bisa membuatnya kembali seperti Sakura yang biasanya. Tanpa berbicara, kau berdiri dan masuk kedalam dapur cafe tersebut. Sakura menatap bingung dan aneh pintu yang menutupi apa yang kau lakukan. Tak lama, kau keluar dengan secangkir capuchinno di tanganmu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura. Tanpa berbicara lagi, kau menyodorkan cangkir itu ke depan Sakura.

'_Aku sayang kamu, Sakura'_

Dan kini, kau berhasil membuatnya kembali tersenyum, Uchiha.

_**17. Setiap lelaki harus memberikan wanita mereka 3 benda: boneka binatang (dia akan membawanya dan memeluknya setiap kali dia akan tidur), perhiasan (dia akan menyimpannya dengan baik-baik untuk selamanya), dan baju yang dimiliki sang lelaki (dia akan memakainya ketika tidur).**_

Pulang kerja bersama, itu hal yang biasa kalian kerjakan tiap hari. Tapi kali ini kau ingin yang berbeda. Kau pamit pada Sakura untuk pulang sendiri. Sedih memang dirasa Sakura, tapi ia yakin kau tidak bermacam-macam.

Hujan besar. Itu yang tejadi sekarang. Sakura berlari kearah apartemen mu yang lebih dekat dari tempat kerja. Ya, semenjak kuliah kau memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen dari hasil kerjamu selama ini.

_Ting tong!_

"Sakura? Kau basah sekali!" ucapmu kaget melihatnya menggigil didepan pintu apartemen mu. Kau membiarkannya masuk untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Kau pakai bajuku dahulu, besok kuantar kau pulang." Sakura mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Saat ini adalah tepat untuk mengeluarkan barang itu, Uchiha.

"Fuaah~ hangatnya! Eh?" Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget melihat sebuah boneka ayam berwarna kuning berada di sebelah bajumu. Dirinya tersenyum lalu dengan cepat mengganti baju dan membawa boneka ayam itu keluar dari kamar.

"Sasuke, ini untukku?"

"Hn."

"Arigatou, sasu!" Tiba-tiba saja dia mengecup pipimu dan membuatmu merona kecil.

"Ada satu lagi," ujarmu mengeluarkan sesuatu. Kotak kecil yang berwarna merah itu terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah perhiasan yang tidak lain adalah cincin.

"Will you marry me, Haruno Sakura?"

Dan kau tersenyum mendengar kata 'ya' dari bibir mungilnya. Malam yang indah bagi Haruno Sakura menerima lamaran Uchiha Sasuke._**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>18. Perlakukanlah dia sebagaimana biasanya, meskipun sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman.<br>**_Kau dan Sakura sedang bersama rekan kerjamu. Sakura meragu untuk berkumpul bersama dengan rekan kerjamu.

"Ada apa?"

"A-aku hanya ragu, takut jika aku merusak acara kalian," ucapnya.

"Tidak akan." Kau meraih pinggangnya dan berjalan menuju rekan kerjamu. Dan saat itu pula kau memperkenalkannya sebagai Nyonya Uchiha dengan tenang. Berbagai ucapan menyelamati kalian berdua hingga acara selesai.

"Sasu... Arigatou..." Nyonya Uchiha tersenyum memelukmu.

"Hn. Kalau begitu malam ini ada balas budiku ya?"

Kau menyeringai dengan Sakura yang merona hebat.

_**19. Tataplah kedua matanya dan tersenyumlah pada dia.**_

Dalam hidupmu, kau hanya tersenyum beberapa kali kepadanya. Dan itupun sebatas senyuman tipis tidak lebih. Sekarang, Sakura sedang masa 'ngambek' karena sang suami─yaitu kau─selalu pulang malam menghadapi pekerjaan di kantor.

"Sakura..." Bahkan panggilanmu dihiraukannya.

"Sakura."

"Sakuraa..."

"Huh. Sakura." Kau mulai kesal lalu dihadapkannya tubuh Sakura kedepan lalu menatap mata _jade_nya dalam. Sakura masuk kedalam _onyx_ itu hingga ia bisa merasakan bahwa sang suami memiliki cinta yang begitu besar kepadanya.

"...maaf." ucap Sakura merasa bersalah. Tiba-tiba saja dengan hati yang tulus, kau tersenyum─bukan senyuman tipis tapi senyuman yang membuat Sakura pingsan terpukau. Kini kau berhasil membuatnya pingsan dengan wajah tersenyum. Dan mendapatkan fakta bahwa senyummu membuat orang pingsan.

_**20. Pergi jalan-jalan dengan dia tiap akhir pekan.  
><strong>_akhir pekan yang melelahkan akibat pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Itu yang kau rasakan sekarang. Tapi masa 'ngidam' Sakura membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra mengikuti idaman sang istri. Walaupun seperti ini, kau tetap melakukannya dan selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum manis kearahmu. Sama seperti sekarang dan kemarin-kemarin.

"Ayo kita jalan ke Konoha's park!"

"Ayo kita ke cafe langganan kita!"

"Ayo kita mendaki gunung Fuji!"

Dan kau kebingungan bagaimana caranya mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya itu.

_**21. Cium dia di bawah guyuran hujan.**_

Entah ada angin apa Sakura menginginginkan berjalan-jalan sejenak sore hari.

"Aku bosan di rumah terus, Sasukee... Ayo kita jalan!" rengeknya lagi. Kau hanya bisa mendengus dan mengabulkan permintaan sang istri. Kalian berduapun keluar rumah dan berjalan-jalan dibawah rerantingan pohon sakura itu.

_Zhesss_

Tiba-tiba saja hujan mengguyur kota Konoha dengan deras. Sakura pun mencoba meminimalisir basah dari hujan tadi dengan berlari ke sebuah toko. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tarikan tanganmu membuatnya kembali berbalik kearahmu.

Cup~

Kau menciumnya. Ya, kau menciumnya mesra di bawah guyuran hujan itu. Seusainya, kau mendapatkan senyuman, basah, dan demam.

_**22. Jika kamu sedang mendengarkan musik, biarkan dia ikut mendengarnya bersama kamu.**_

Hari ini cukup bosan, jadi kau memilih untuk mendengarkan musik lewat headset. Kepalamu bergoyang kecil mengikuti ketukan lagu itu. Sakura yang sedang menonton di sebelahmu penasaran.

"Lagu apa yang sedang kau dengar?"

Kau tidak menjawab tapi menyodorkan sebelah headset kepadanya. Dia menerima dan mendengarkan lagu itu.

_Yoru no puurusaidi de_

_Hitori kiri suwatteiru_

_Hoshi no moto de anato o_

_Omotteiru_

_Omotteiru oh._

_Isshoni anata to futari_

_Eien no ai o_

_Isshoni anata to futari_

_Eien no ai o_

_Futari wa onaji janai kedo_

_Ai de hitotsu ni naneru_

_Shiawase ni naru kono yume o_

_Shiawase ni naru kono yume o_

Lagu itu berakhir, senyuman Nyonya Uchiha datang menghampiri._  
><em>

_**23. Ingat hari ulang tahunnya dan belikan dia sesuatu, meskipun itu sederhana dan tidak mahal, itu adalah pemberian dari KAMU. itu berarti segalanya bagi DIA.**_

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-25. Dan kau bingung apa yang harus kau berikan kepadanya. Saat ini Sakura sedang menjemput Sora─anak mereka di sekolah. Dengan ide yang tumpul, kau mencoba membuat sebuah kue.

"..."

"...?"

"...!"

"Argh! Kenapa kue nya tidak mengembang sih!"

Berbagai macam teriakan kau keluarkan. Hingga dua jam habis hanya untuk membuat sebuah kue sederhana. Dapur berantakan. Astaga...

"Kami pulang!" Terdengar suara Sakura dan Sora di dalam ruang keluarga. Kau pun keluar dengan membawa kue sederhana itu mendekat kepadanya.

"Astaga, Sasuke..." Kau bisa melihatnya menangis terharu dan tersenyum. Senyumannya bagaikan malaikat Surga dalam hidupnya. Tapi teriakannya...

"SASUKE! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN DAPUR!"

Bagaikan malaikat penjemput nyawa...

_**24. Ketika dia memberikan hadiah pada hari ulang tahunmu, atau pada saat-saat tertentu, ambillah dan katakan pada dia bahwa kamu menyukainya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak (hal itu akan membuatnya senang).**_

14 febuari, hari valentine. Manis... Manis... Manis... Makanan yang sangat tidak disukai olehmu. Berbagai coklat sudah menumpuk di meja kerjamu. Kau hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membawa coklat itu ke rumah.

"Waw... Penggemarnya semakin banyak saja, Sasu?" ucap Sakura heran dan bingung mau diapakan coklat setumpuk itu.

"Haa~ merepotkan." Kau berlalu begitu saja.

"He-hey! Tunggu! Aku juga mau memberikan coklat padamu!" ucap Sakura berlari mengambil coklat dalam kulkas dan memberikannya langsung kepada Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kau bisa membuang itu."

"Hn." Kau memakannya. Ya, kau memakannya hingga habis.

"...Arigatou." Sakura tersenyum. Fiuh...

_**25. Cewe tidak butuh pembicaraan lewat telepon yang panjang dan berjam-jam tiap malam, yang terpenting adalah bisa mendengar suara kamu meskipun hanya sekedar sapaan atau 'halo?'.**_

Hari ini kau dinas ke Sunagakure. Dan itu harus meninggalkan Sakura selama seminggu. Ini hari ke-4, dan Sakura merindukan sesosok suaminya itu pada malam hari.

"Sasuke..."

_Ding dong~_

"Halo?"

"..._cepatlah tidur, nanti kau sakit."_

Dirinya tersenyum manis. "Iya."

_**26. Berikan dia apa yang dia mau.**_

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau ini!"

"Ah aku juga mau itu!"

"Lucu sekali! Aku ingin ini juga!"

"Sasukeee... aku ingin itu!"

"...Hn."

Apapun yang dia mau dan membuatnya tersenyum, sudah kau belikan. Walaupun dompetmu sudah habis tak bersisa uang.

_**27. Hargai setiap hal kecil... itu biasanya berarti besar.**_

"Sasuke, coba ini." Sakura mengalungkan sebuah syal berwarna hitam ke lehermu. Bahan yang terkesan tua itu membuat lehermu hangat jika keluar malam.

"Arigatou, Sakura... Ini bisa membuatku hangat," ucapmu lembut.

"Iya..." Dia tersenyum senang.

_**28. Katakan pada dia bahwa dia cantik atau menarik, dia perlu tahu bahwa dandanannya tidak sia-sia.**_

Malam ini adalah malam acara berkumpulnya angkatan kau di Konoha High School. Kau bisa melihatnya berdandan dengan cantik. Tapi di wajahnya terlihat keraguan.

"Sasuke? Apa aku cantik? Apa aku pantas memakai gaun putih yang kau belikan kemarin? Apa aku..."

"Kau cantik, kau pantas, dan aku semakin cinta padamu." Kau berbisik sembari memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

Dia tersenyum, "Dasaar Uchiha. Selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum kapanpun itu, dimanapun itu. Arigatou, Sasuke... Aku selalu mencintaimu seperti senyum tulusku kepadamu."

"Hn."

.

.

.

Fiuh~~ selesai juga!

Hehehe... capek uey ngerjain 28 cerpen ini (gak ada yang nanya) huehehe 8'D

Naruto © MK

28 tips Uchiha membuat senyum Haruno © Shaneeta

28 tips © tahukahkamu(dot)com

Lirik lagu Eien No Ai © Ten2five

Akhir kata, review, please?


End file.
